Lazy Oaf
Lazy Oaf is a fashion label based in London. They did one interview and photo shoot with Melanie Martinez on March 13th, 2015. Interview NEW YORK DOLL…MELANIE MARTINEZ It's no secret we love being eccentric, so who better to hang with stateside then long time Lazy Oaf obsessive and, let's be honest, living doll, Melanie Martinez! Proving pop is best served pint sized, this candy cry baby has racked up over 20 million views on Youtube. So, on a recent stroll through NYC, we hopped aboard the carousel for a sneak peek into the life and style of the girl with the little body, big heart. Who is 'Melanie Martinez' in your own words? Just a small girl who loves candy and toys! So we’re in the big apple and loving it… Yeah, I love the energy here and the work ethic of New Yorkers. Its super expensive to live in this city so people work their ass off just to get by, but it encourages them to keep creating. New York is your hometown right? I was born in Astoria Queens and then moved to Long Island when I was four. The town I grew up in is alright. I still technically live there but since I’m always on the road and at my boyfriends house in Harlem I’m never really there. Where are your favourite spots? Right now I love the spooky decor at the Witches Brew in Long Island, and the boob bouncy house at the Museum Of Sex is amazing, oh and the Blick Art Store! But for now we’re heading to Alice’s Tea Cup to drink tea and eat cookies, then we’ll explore Central Park. Lets talk music, can you describe your sound for anyone who isn’t familiar? My music is inspired by my childhood, just like my style is. I love thinking of themes that relate to being a child and then relating those themes to mature situations. So basically it's a contrast between light and dark; I like to tell stories. The best way to describe it is really like a pretty birthday cake with rainbow sprinkles, but when you cut it open there’s a dark gooey chocolate middle… What was the concept behind your first EP “Dollhouse”? Dollhouse is about a dysfunctional doll family who seem perfect but has some shit they’re hiding. What do you think of the fashion scene in NYC? Most people who live here have the typical yoga pants ‘n’ t-shirt combo, and are, like, walking their small dog around. But I love the shops in Brooklyn and some spots in the city like Stella Dallas and Screaming Mimi’s. Its super expensive but the amount of quality vintage clothing in those two shops is ridiculous. I wish there were more cool boutiques, just as if a whole bunch of the cutest stuffed animals threw up a pastel wardrobe! How does it compare with London? I’ve never been to London but I’m forever and always buying clothes from the UK. Sure there are shipping costs, but it's so worth it. It seems like you guys have your shit down. Lazy oaf needs to open a store here, I’m obsessed with this Kitty Cat Shirt. How did you hear about Lazy Oaf, and what drew you to our aesthetic? I think I just saw someone on Instagram wearing these Watermelon Shorts from Lazy Oaf and immediately fell in love. I started buying so much stuff from you guys I couldn’t stop! *laughs* I’m obsessed with cartoons and art so this clothing is like my match made in heaven. How do you see the Internet affecting how we digest fashion? Well, because it’s easier to access stuff on the Internet, people are able to find more independent brands online and it’s amazing! Tumblr and Pinterest are allowing people to find art and photos that inspire them to create cool clothes, art and jewellery themselves. We feel our style has loads of cross over’s, who or what inspires your fashion taste? I am definitely inspired by my childhood. Toys, pastel colors and like 50's nursery decor mostly! Whenever I’m not in the studio you’ll find me shopping for vintage toys on eBay. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done? Okay, so I recently bought one hundred and eleven plush bunnies from the dollar store to sew onto a petticoat from the forties! But I’ve heard weirder things online. Like, I'm pretty sure someone mixed me up with another Melanie Martinez, so for a while my Wikipedia said I was forty five years old. What are your plans for Spring? Lots of radio promo, performing, writing and hopefully putting out my first album “Cry Baby”. Any last words? Candy, all day, errry day, 1 hunned! *laughs* Photo Shoot B-fA7vmCYAAz8My.jpg Large_(17).jpg Cry-baby-cupcake-grunge-lazy-Favim.com-3096994.jpg 6ayzms-l.jpg melnew-752x501.jpg MEL4-752x501.jpg melnew2-752x501.jpg smallmel.jpg MEL9-752x501.jpg lazyoaf.jpg melflowers-752x501.jpg Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:Photography Category:2015